wattpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Double Nickels on the Dime
Double Nickels on the Dime is the third studio album by The Minutemen, released on SST Records in 1984. A double album containing forty-five songs, Double Nickels on the Dime combines elements of punk rock, funk, country, spoken word and jazz, and references a variety of themes, from the Vietnam War and racism in America, to working class experience and linguistics. The Minutemen had originally recorded an album's worth of material in November 1983 with producer Ethan James, but after hearing Hüsker Dü's Zen Arcade, decided to write and record more material in April 1984. After recording the new material, the band members each selected songs for different sides of the double album, with the fourth side named "Chaff". Several songs on Double Nickels on the Dime were outsourced to or inspired by contemporaries, such as Black Flag's Henry Rollins and Jack Brewer of Saccharine Trust. Double Nickels on the Dime is often seen not only as the Minutemen's crowning achievement, but, as critic Mark Deming notes, "one of the very best American rock albums of the 1980s." The album now appears on many professional lists of the all-time best rock albums, including Rolling Stone's 500 Greatest Albums of All Time."#411 Double Nickels on the Dime" "The 500 Greatest Albums of All Time", 1 November 2003. Retrieved on 2 December 2009. Background In January 1983, the Minutemen were asked by ex-Blue Cheer keyboardist and local producer Ethan James to contribute a song to The Radio Tokyo Tapes, a compilation named after the Californian studio where James worked. The band agreed and contributed three songs to the compilation, with James recording them all for free. These three songs, and another five recorded in May 1983 for a total of $50, were included in their 1983 EP Buzz or Howl Under the Influence of Heat. The band had recorded solely with SST engineer Spot prior to the recordings.Fournier, 2007. p. 7 However, they were so impressed by the sessions that they enlisted James to record their next full-length album; Watt later commented: "Ethan, although not knowing us much, tapped right in." After their European tour in mid-1983 with Black Flag, the Minutemen entered Radio Tokyo Studios in November to record their next studio album.Fournier, 2007. p. 8 Recording and production The Minutemen originally recorded an "album's worth of material" with James in November 1983 in Radio Tokyo Studios. However, after hearing labelmates Hüsker Dü double album Zen Arcade (1984), which had been recorded a month earlier, the Minutemen decided to write more material. Watt later commented: "It wasn't really a competition even. When I wrote 'Take that Hüskers!" in album's liner notes it was acknowledging that they gave us the idea to make a double album."Fournier, 2007. pp. 9-10 Unlike Hüsker Dü's Zen Arcade, the Minutemen did not have a unifying concept, but soon decided that the record's concept would be their cars.Azerrad, 2001. p. 81 The band wrote almost two dozen more songs for a second recording session with James in April 1984. Double Nickels on the Dime was then mixed on a single eight-track in one night by James and cost $1,100 to record.Azerrad, 2001. p. 82 Several songs on the album were recorded elsewhere; a studio-recorded cover of Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Don't Look Now" was replaced with a live version of the song,Fournier, 2007. p. 29 and according to Watt, "Love Dance" was written at Ian MacKaye's Dischord House.Fournier, 2007. p. 102 For sequencing, the band decided that each band member would be allocated a side of the record, an arrangement inspired by Pink Floyd's 1969 double album Ummagumma. The band drew straws to select songs; Hurley won the draw and decided to pick his solo track "You Need the Glory", followed by Boon and Watt.Fournier, 2007. p. 63 The fourth side of the record was named "Side Chaff", an admission that the songs present were the leftover songs.Fournier, 2007. p. 12 Music Double Nickels on the Dime features an eclectic mix of musical styles. While songs such as "Do You Want New Wave Or Do You Want The Truth?" and "Take 5, D." are a combination of spoken word and free jazz, others, including "One Reporter's Opinion" and "This Ain't No Picnic", are more inspired by punk rock and funk. As with their previous material, the Minutemen ignored conventional song structures and chose to experiment with rhythm, texture and dynamics. Most of the album's songs are brief in length; only one song on the album, "Mr. Robot's Holy Orders" is longer than three minutes. Content The songwriting styles of Boon and Watt on Double Nickels on the Dime contrasted. Boon tended to write the band's anthems, and often explored wider political issues. "This Ain't No Picnic", a song denouncing racism, was an example of his approach; he composed the song after his supervisor would not let him tune in a jazz and soul radio station at work, claiming that the music was "nigger shit." Watt favored complex and abstract lyrical themes, exemplified by songs such as "The Glory Of Man" and "My Heart and the Real World". Influenced by James Joyce's novel Ulysses (the subject of "June 16th") and the stream of consciousness literary technique in general, Watt's lyrics were often complex and philosophical. On "Take 5, D.", Boon felt that the lyrics were "too spacey". Watt agreed to rewrite the song, adding: "There ain't nothing going to be more real." He found a new set of lyrics: a note from a friend's landlady about a shower.Azerrad, 2001. p. 83 Double Nickels on the Dime contained several inside jokes that were missed by the band's audience. Watt later remarked: "No one knew what the fuck we were talking about. We'd explain it to people and they'd say, 'I don't get it, what's so funny about that?' And we couldn't tell them because it was our whole angle on the rock & roll, our worldview on the music scene." Imagery The album was named Double Nickels on the Dime as a reaction to the Sammy Hagar song "I Can't Drive 55," a protest against the federally-imposed speed limit of 55 miles per hour on all U.S. highways. The Minutemen decided that driving fast "wasn't terribly defiant"; Watt later commented that "the big rebellion thing was writing your own fuckin' songs and trying to come up with your own story, your own picture, your own book, whatever. So he can't drive 55, because that was the national speed limit? Okay, we'll drive 55, but we'll make crazy music."Fournier, 2007. p. 10 The band illustrated the theme on the cover of Double Nickels on the Dime, which depicts Watt driving his Volkswagen Beetle at exactly 55 miles per hour ("double nickels" in trucker slang) on the dime (as in precisely). "The title means fifty-five miles per hour on the button, like we were Johnny Conservative."Azerrad p.82. Dirk Vandenberg, the band's "buddy/contributor," took photos from the backseat as Watt drove under the sign to San Pedro, the band's home town; it took three circuits of the highway and two days of photography before the Minutemen were happy with the cover.Fournier, 2007. p. 11 Vandenberg later commented on the cover art: "There were three elements that Mike Watt wanted in the photo: a natural kind of glint in his eyes reflected in the rearview mirror, the speedometer pinned exactly at 55mph, and, of course, the San Pedro sign guiding us home". However, when the cover was presented to SST, "someone botched the cropping for the print and cut off the end of the word Pedro." Release SST Records released Double Nickels on the Dime on double vinyl in July 1984. SST delayed the release of Zen Arcade so that both albums could be released simultaneously.Azerrad, 2001. p. 182 After the release of Double Nickels on the Dime, the Minutemen toured almost constantly to promote the record. One 1984 tour saw the band playing 57 dates in 63 days. The album sold fifteen thousand copies during 1984, a respectable amount for a band on an independent record label. Double Nickels on the Dime remains the Minutemen's best-selling record. No singles were released to promote Double Nickels on the Dime, but two videos, "This Ain't No Picnic" and "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love" (a cover of a song by Van Halen, which the aforementioned Hagar would eventually join), were released as "flyers". Made for $600 by a University of California, Los Angeles graduate, Randall Jahnson, "This Ain't No Picnic" was the Minutemen's first video and was later nominated for an MTV award.Azerrad, 2001. p. 84 The video for "This Ain't No Picnic" features the band playing amidst rubble as a fighter plane "piloted" by Ronald Reagan, edited from public domain footage, fires at them. The video of "Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love", released by SST as a promotional video, was a 40-second recording of a live performance. In August 1987, Watt and producer Vitus Matare remastered Double Nickels on the Dime for a CD release. To ensure that the CD would be compatible with all players, they omitted all car jams, except Boon's, and three songs: "Mr. Robot's Holy Orders", "Ain't Talkin' 'bout Love" and "Little Man With A Gun In His Hand". Watt commented later that the remix was a "nightmare" and "totally worse than the Ethan James mix."Fournier, 2007. p. 69 Watt reverted to the original mix for a 1989 CD release of Double Nickels on the Dime, but did not include the previously omitted songs. In a January 2006 interview, Watt announced his intention to discuss a remastered full Double Nickels on the Dime CD release with SST owner Greg Ginn. Critical recognition Upon its release, Double Nickels on the Dime received critical acclaim from a range of American critics; however as a regional independent record label, many of SST's releases did not attract attention from British music magazines. Village Voice critic Robert Christgau gave Double Nickels on the Dime an A- rating, describing Boon as a "somewhat limited singer" but "a hell of a reader, with a guitar that rhymes", and remarking "this is poetry-with-jazz as it always should have been." Christgau has since said that he underrated the album on its original release. Double Nickels on the Dime placed at number 14 in the publication's end of year Pazz & Jop critics' poll. Reviewing the album in February 1985, Rolling Stone's David Fricke awarded the album three and a half stars, and also praised Boon's technique, stating: "The telegraphic stutter and almost scientific angularity of singer-guitarist D. Boon's chordings and breakneck solos heighten the jazzier tangents he dares to take," but that "Double Nickels on the Dime's best moments go far too quickly." Later reviews have mostly been positive: Allmusic's Mark Deming described ''Double Nickels on the Dime as a "quantum leap into greatness" for the Minutemen, describing the album as "full of striking moments that cohere into a truly remarkable whole" and awarding a maximum five stars. Journalist Michael Azerrad, profiling the Minutemen in his book Our Band Could Be Your Life (titled after a lyric from the song "History Lesson - Part II"), named Double Nickels on the Dime as "one of the greatest achievements of the indie era" and described it as a "Whitman's sampler of left-wing politics, moving autobiographical vignettes, and twisted Beefheartian twang". Several publications have raised their rating of the album in the years since its release; Rolling Stone rereviewed Double Nickels on the Dime for the 2004 Album Guide and gave it a maximum five stars. Although not commercially successful upon its release, Double Nickels on the Dime marked the point where many punk bands began to ignore the stylistic limitations of the hardcore punk scene. According to American Hardcore: A Tribal History author Steven Blush, Double Nickels on the Dime was, along with Zen Arcade, "either the pinnacle or downfall of the pure hardcore scene."Fournier, 2007. p. 9 Watt later commented that Double Nickels on the Dime was the "best album I ever played on." Accolades The information regarding accolades attributed to Double Nickels on the Dime is adapted from AcclaimedMusic.net. :* designates unordered lists. Track listing Original ;Side D. #"Anxious Mo-Fo" (D. Boon, Mike Watt) – 1:19 #"Theatre Is the Life of You" (Boon, Watt) – 1:30 #"Viet Nam" (Boon) – 1:27 #"Cohesion" (Boon) – 1:55 #"It's Expected I'm Gone" (Watt) – 2:04 #"#1 Hit Song" (Boon, George Hurley) – 1:47 #"Two Beads at the End" (Boon, Hurley) – 1:52 #"Do You Want New Wave or Do You Want the Truth?" (Watt) – 1:49 #"Don't Look Now" (John Fogerty) – 1:46 #"Shit from an Old Notebook" (Boon, Watt) – 1:35 #"Nature Without Man" (Chuck Dukowski, Boon) – 1:45 #"One Reporter's Opinion" (Watt) – 1:50 ;Side Mike #"Political Song for Michael Jackson to Sing" (Watt) – 1:33 #"Maybe Partying Will Help" (Boon, Watt) – 1:56 #"Toadies" (Watt) – 1:38 #"Retreat" (Watt) – 2:01 #"The Big Foist" (Watt) – 1:29 #"God Bows to Math" (Jack Brewer, Watt) – 1:15 #"Corona" (Boon) – 2:24 #"The Glory of Man" (Watt) – 2:55 #"Take 5, D." (Watt, Joe Baiza, John Rocknowski, Dirk Vandenberg) – 1:40 #"My Heart and the Real World" (Watt) – 1:05 #"History Lesson - Part II" (Watt) – 2:10 ;Side George #"You Need the Glory" (Hurley) – 2:01 #"The Roar of the Masses Could be Farts" (Vandenberg, Watt) – 1:20 #"Mr. Robot's Holy Orders" (Hurley) – 3:05 #"West Germany" (Boon)– 1:48 #"The Politics of Time" (Watt) – 1:10 #"Themselves" (Boon) – 1:17 #"Please Don't Be Gentle with Me" (Jack Brewer, Mike Watt) – 0:46 #"Nothing Indeed" (Hurley, Watt) – 1:21 #"No Exchange" (Hurley, Watt) – 1:50 #"There Ain't Shit on T.V. Tonight" (Hurley, Watt) – 1:34 #"This Ain't No Picnic" (Boon) – 1:56 #"Spillage" (Watt) – 1:51 ;Side Chaff #"Untitled Song for Latin America" (Boon) – 2:03 #"Jesus and Tequila" (Boon, Joe Carducci) – 2:52 #"June 16th" (Watt) – 1:48 #"Storm in My House" (Boon, Henry Rollins) – 1:57 #"Martin's Story" (Martin Tambourovich, Watt) – 0:51 #"Ain't Talkin' 'bout Love" (Eddie Van Halen, Alex Van Halen, David Lee Roth, Michael Anthony) – 0:40 #"Dr. Wu" (Walter Becker, Donald Fagen) – 1:44 #"Little Man with a Gun in His Hand" (Chuck Dukowski) – 2:53 #"The World According to Nouns" (Watt) – 2:05 #"Love Dance" (Boon) – 2:00 1987 CD #"D.'s Car Jam" #"Anxious Mo-Fo" #"Theatre Is the Life of You" #"Viet Nam" #"Cohesion" #"It's Expected I'm Gone" #"#1 Hit Song" #"Two Beads at the End" #"Do You Want New Wave or Do You Want the Truth?" #"Shit from an Old Notebook" #"Nature Without Man" #"One Reporter's Opinion" #"Mike's Car Jam" #"Political Song for Michael Jackson to Sing" #"Maybe Partying Will Help" #"Toadies" #"Retreat" #"The Big Foist" #"God Bows To Math" #"Corona" #"The Glory of Man" #"Take 5, D." "My Heart and the Real World" "History Lesson - Part II" "George's Car Jam" "You Need the Glory" "The Roar of the Masses Could be Farts" "West Germany" "The Politics of Time" "Themselves" "Please Don't Be Gentle With Me" "Nothing Indeed" "No Exchange" "There Ain't Shit on T.V. Tonight" "This Ain't No Picnic" "Spillage" "Three Car Jam" "Untitled Song for Latin America" "Jesus and Tequila" "June 16th" "Storm in My House" "Martin's Story" "The World According to Nouns" "Love Dance" 1989 CD #"D.'s Car Jam"/"Anxious Mo-Fo" #"Theatre Is the Life of You" #"Viet Nam" #"Cohesion" #"It's Expected I'm Gone" #"#1 Hit Song" #"Two Beads at the End" #"Do You Want New Wave or Do You Want the Truth?" #"Don't Look Now" #"Shit from an Old Notebook" #"Nature Without Man" #"One Reporter's Opinion" #"Political Song for Michael Jackson to Sing" #"Maybe Partying Will Help" #"Toadies" #"Retreat" #"The Big Foist" #"God Bows To Math" #"Corona" #"The Glory of Man" #"Take 5, D." #"My Heart and the Real World" "History Lesson - Part II" "You Need the Glory" "The Roar of the Masses Could be Farts" "West Germany" "The Politics of Time" "Themselves" "Please Don't Be Gentle With Me" "Nothing Indeed" "No Exchange" "There Ain't Shit on T.V. Tonight" "This Ain't No Picnic" "Spillage" "Untitled Song for Latin America" "Jesus and Tequila" "June 16th" "Storm in My House" "Martin's Story" "Dr. Wu" "The World According to Nouns" "Love Dance" "Three Car Jam" Credits *D. Boon – vocals, guitar *Mike Watt – bass (vocals on "Take 5, D.", "Dr. Wu", and "The Politics of Time") *George Hurley – drums, vocals *Joe Baiza – guitar on "Take 5, D." *John Rocknowski – guitar on "Take 5, D." *Dirk Vandenberg – guitar on "Take 5, D." *Ethan James – producer and engineer Notes References *Azerrad, Michael. Our Band Could Be Your Life: Scenes from the American Indie Underground, 1981-1991. Little Brown and Company, 2001. ISBN 0-316-78753-1. *Fournier, Michael T. Double Nickels on the Dime 33⅓. Continuum, 2007. ISBN 978-0-8264-2787-8. External links *[http://www.google.com/musicl?lid=UUzS1xkfapK&aid=frymFqCvijH&sid=JbsOho_SdQD Double Nickels on the Dime] at Google Music *Complete lyrics